


Listen to Daddy

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Sam Winchester Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Sam has had enough and he's going to make you listen to him.





	Listen to Daddy

Sam pushed your thong to the side as your straddled him backwards, legs on each side of him. He lined his thick cock up to your soaked entrance and grasped the back of your thong and tugged on it causing a moan to come through your lips.

You impale yourself onto his thick erect cock causing a loud moan to come from you lips. You felt the sting of his hand against your ass causing your to whimper. You slowly moved your hips thrusting yourself onto Sam’s cock feeling him fill you up in only ways that he could only do. Your hands went to his legs as you slowly moved your body up and down impaling yourself onto his cock feeling the tip of his cock brushing against your cervix.

“Ride me baby girl.” Sam moaned out as he smacked your ass. “Don’t cum yet.” He commanded you knowing that it made you weak in the legs when he commanded you.

You moaned loudly as you continued to move on his thick swollen cock. “Ah! Sam!” You screamed out as you worked yourself and him to his orgasm.

He slapped you on your ass. “Don’t cum just yet, little girl.”  
  


You moaned your back arching. You knew that you were going to have to listen to Sam. You always listened to Sam.


End file.
